


Heartbreak

by fullfirefafar



Series: Ko-Fi Commissions [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Fire Emblem AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: They were once friends. But the clash of truth and ideals tears them apart.
Relationships: N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Touko | Hilda
Series: Ko-Fi Commissions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825867
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> this was a ko-fi commision by one of my dear mutuals and friends and she asks for angst fe au style :3c

She doesn’t want this.

The fire around them continues to envelope the pair. The echoes of screams and steel still resonate the dark, starless night. The moon is mocking them, beaming upon the fallen as if it is a play that brings joy to the cruel Gods who laugh at their despair.

The stars of the show are them, and the Gods continue to mock and jeer at the entertainment that lies bare.

N only sits quietly, bloody and bruised. Hope seems lost in a pair of hazy greys. Green hair, disarrayed and wet, is filled with blood and dirt. Voice is absent from a man who had been screaming and crying at the reality that tears him from the inside out. His spear has broken, split in half like the heart that has been torn inside his heaving chest.

The Falchion in her grip shakes, then tightens.

This is her enemy, she convinces herself. This is the enemy that almost brought the world into ruin. That almost revived a powerful dragon God all for the sake of rebuilding an idealistic world. If she wasn’t fast enough, the ground she stood would have long been swallowed by foolishness and greed.

But alas, as victory seems so close in her grasp, the pain in her chest continues to plunge deep, deep, deep into the pit of her stomach.

Her vision starts to blur.

“G-ive up.” Her voice stutters. Teeth clenches hard. “You’ve lost. Your general is dead.” Falchion’s tip is pointed, aimed directly at his fallen gaze. “Your army will soon either join him or surrender to the Kingdom.” The sword shakes again. “Your pawn is gone. It’s over.”

It’s over.

It’s…over…

Words are absent from a broken man. Palms press coldly into the thick soil. Spine aches horribly at the bent, still position he is in.

Without a word, he finally looks up.

Tears roll down her cheeks to see such a lifeless man.

The shine in his eyes are gone. The ring of his laugh has disappeared. Blood trickles down his cheeks. Dirt and sweat cover the gaping wounds on the corners of his eyes.

The friend she loves is gone now. The friend she once trusted has died along with the dragon.

He doesn’t fight back. He doesn’t want to. Head slowly tilting left and right, he tries to bring his gaze to the chosen hero. Grief strikes his face at the death of his ideals. Despair swirls in his eyes at the loss of his world.

And yet…as he finally looks at her, at White, N finds that the pain he feels right now is absolutely, horribly, unbearable.

_White…_ Her name stings so much.

Falchion is raised to the side, frozen in place. Both look at each other, silent and blurred.

The echoes intensify with the sound of skin and bone being sliced apart.

**_END_ **

**Author's Note:**

> :3c
> 
> also if youre interested in donating to my ko-fi feel free to drop by 
> 
> im doing ko-fi commissions and if u have a commish do hmu either there or on my tumblr, https://sexysilverstrider.tumblr.com :) <3


End file.
